Cuando las palabras no bastan
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Gabrielle es una joven con sangre de veela que ya tiene elegido a su compañero de vida, pero no tiene idea de como llamar su atención, mas cuando hay un Harry Potter de por medio.
1. Beso

**El día que escriba Hetero será el fin del mundo sin dudas jajaja, aquí les traigo un Ginny/gabrielle que para mi parecer son muy tiernas**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Advertencias: Lemon en el futuro y hay Femslash, así que si entraron aquí dudo mucho que esten dañados cerebralmente y lo sigan leyendo aunque no les guste.**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 Beso<strong>

Ginny se remojaba y nadaba en el lago, era una rara costumbre suya hacerlo desnuda, se podía notar con facilidad cada una de sus pecas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, pechos trasero, abdomen, todo.

Las que Gabrielle más apreciaba eran esas que tenía como constelación en sus mejillas y puente de nariz, le encantaba, era algo que podría tranquilamente mirar el resto del día sin pudor. Era de noche comenzando a amanecer, ese era el horario preferido de la pelirroja para su ritual.

Gabrielle la observaba desde lo más alto de una rama de un árbol a unos metros de allí. Era gracioso pero nunca la descubrió el tiempo que se pasaba viéndola, es una suerte porque no podría explicar ese raro comportamiento de querer verla constantemente, incluso Fleur sospechaba y cada vez que le preguntaba que se traía entre manos al escapar a esa hora, ella evadía la pregunta y solo se iba sin más ni menos, era extraño pero el mundo parecía rodar solo por Ginny, había comenzado su pequeña obsesión con ella el verano pasado cuando al caerse de un árbol Ginny beso su frente y le dio un chocolate para evitar que siga llorando, no podía creer lo fácil que había caído enamorada, más por el hecho de que era una veela y ya saben la pesada historia que es para ellas encontrar a su compañero y blah blah. La cosa era que lo había encontrado y para su sorpresa no era un él como había pensado, sino una ella, y no cualquier ella, sino Ginny Weasley la chica que le robaría el aliento y varías noches de sueño sin piedad y sin siquiera saberlo, estaba condenada a amarla, pero sabía que no sería correspondida, porque vamos, pensémoslo bien, ella tiene a Harry el héroe de la historia y por qué lo cambiaría por otra chica más aun la hermana de la mujer que odia, Fleur y ella no se llevaban muy bien y por más que eso le molestara no cambiaría, por nada que ella hiciera, genial.

—Ginny cariño, vamos a comer, luego si puedes busca a Gabrielle que no la encontramos—Le gritó su madre.

— ¡Está bien! —Hoy era un día raro, sus padres tenían cosas que hacer fuera del país, y no querían decirle que, pero presentía que nada bueno porque también irían los Delacour, y eso nunca huele bien. Por ello almorzaban tan temprano, se quedaría ella y Gabrielle, aunque posiblemente llegue más tarde Hermione

Se secó con un hechizo y se puso la ropa, unos shorts y la parte de arriba de una bikini y listo.

Gabrielle se apuró en aparecerse en su cuarto, y con rapidez se quitó la ropa para estar como dormía, con solo las bragas y una musculosa blanca.

—Pero ma, si esta en el cuarto durmiendo—Dijo Ginny a las escaleras, Molly se quedó dudosa porque juraba que paso por allí, como sea, Ginny hizo lo posible para despertarla, aunque fingía y no pareció darse cuenta, Gabrielle era de sueño pesado así que tuvo que hacer como si nada hiciera efecto en despertarla, hasta que Ginny se le tiró encima aplastándola haciéndole cosquillas, maldecía su herencia de veela que la hacía mil veces más sensible que cualquier persona, así que retorciéndose se dio por vencía y rogó clemencia.

—Ya yaaa, por favor, que me matas—Y seguía riendo a carcajadas mientras las lágrimas y el dolor se unían en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, pero a la próxima te levantas sola—Le dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle

—Sí, lo intentaré, no prometo nada— Dijo limpiando los rastros de lágrimas, y se acomodó la ropa, buscó sus shorts negros y se fue con Ginny abajo donde estaban los demás.

—Al fin hermanita, ya comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías nunca como la bella durmiente, tendría que besarte—Le dijo juguetonamente Fleur y la abrazo dándole besos por toda la cara.

Gabrielle rió y la detuvo, entonces todos se sentaron, estaban allí Harry, Luna, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, los señores Delacour, Ginny, Fleur y Gabrielle, era un almuerzo familiar ya que poco faltaba para navidad y par la boda de Charlie y Fleur, pronto serían cuñadas y familia, esperaba con ansias eso, porque significaría que los visitarían más seguido de lo que lo venían haciendo y podría pasar más tiempo divirtiéndose con Ginny y observándola, porque era hermosa y ella no podía contra las personas así. De ese modo comieron felices, riendo por anécdotas o ocurrencias de los gemelos, se pasaron un buen almuerzo, cuando terminaron todos levantaron la mesa con su magia y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos, pronto se irían todos y se quedaría solo el trío dorado y Gabrielle que se había negado a acompañar a su hermana porque pensaba que mejor la pasaría con Ginny.

Así fue, entre los cuatro armaron grupos de dos y jugaron Quidditch, Ginny era muy veloz y audaz, sus reflejos eran dignos de competir contra los de Harry mientras Ron se las aguantaba a penas al igual que Gabrielle, Hermione no había querido jugar prefirió verlos desde una distancia segura leyendo un libro, la verdad ni les prestaba atención.

El juego paso a una etapa tan movida que no dejaban de darse golpes, en un momento chocaron Ginny y Gabrielle, se dieron de cara al suelo, pero sin poder evitarlo primero chocaron su cara con la otra, y Gabrielle sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, decir que los disfruto es un eufemismo, estaba extasiada tanto que al caer no sintió el golpe ni su labio partido, Ginny también lo tenía así, y la levantó porque parecía no responder a nada, estaba tonta, y sí, pensar que ese fue su primer beso.

—Hey Gaby, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó al tiempo en que se incorporaban, Gabrielle solo asintió autómata, y se fueron con Hermione debajo del árbol para que les curara, pero no pudo hacer nada con sus labios así que tenían ese recordatorio del juego bruto y del dulce beso que compartieron, a Gabrielle le tomo todo el día hacer desaparecer esa sensación de mariposas de su estomago, mientras que Ginny solo se sentía rara, no podía definirlo pero de alguna forma se sentía bien, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Y así es como las chicas y los chicos pasaron un buen día, hasta que llegaron sus padres y los demás.


	2. Primera vez

**#2 Primera vez**

Su primer beso, quien lo diría, esa mañana Gabrielle despertó luego de sonar con ese beso, lo seguía sintiendo de forma fantasmal, era extraño quería repetirlo, quería otro beso con su querida amiga, se tocaba los labios pensativa. De repente alguien interrumpió en su cuarto, era Fleur con una fruta en mano que estaba comiendo.

—No me digas que sigues con eso, fue un beso accidental si quieres uno en serio ve y dáselo, no veo por qué no, eres irresistible, eres una Delacour no tienes que resistir nada—Le decía su hermana mientras mordía la manzana que había traído, se sentó junto a ella en la cama, Gabrielle hizo una mueca y siguió, su hermana no entendía no era tan simple como ella lo haría con un chico, porque sabe que se babean solo con verla, sino que era diferente, era Ginny de quien hablaba y de una chica, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas con una chica pero de algo estaba segura, de que no importaba que hacía no podía obtener su mirada solo para ella, estaba Harry siempre el simple Potter se la robaba sin mayor contemplación estaba cansada, quería mandarlo a hacer cosas no muy lindas, era su Ginny y no de él, porque apenas le prestaba atención mientras ella se babeaba por un hola. Tenía suerte pensaba, porque pronto en unos días su hermana se uniría con Charlie y serían legalmente más cercanas que ese Harry, así que no podía competir contra ella, no no, ahora sin más se levanto y con su Hermana se fue a desayunar en caso de Fleur a terminar el desayuno que había comenzado.

Si Gabrielle no era una persona de mañana Ginny lo era menos, así que le costaba el doble despertarla, más el día de limpieza, dios la salve, pero parecía muerta en la cama, así que pensó en una vendetta, y se le tiró encima, las cosquillas eran el punto débil de cualquier Weasley y veela, así que se puso a chillar al sentirla, paso de tener un sueño muy agradable donde ganaba la copa mundial de Quidditch a tener a una rubia encima haciéndole plañir.

—Dios detente, detente, me estas aniquilando—Le dijo aun riendo, le dolía el abdomen, pensaba que luego saldría físico culturista luego de tanta risa.

—No, venganza, me hiciste reír hasta llorar—Y tal como lo dijo lo hizo hasta que Ginny no lloro de la risa no la dejó en paz.

—Eres malvada, pequeña y malvada—La empujó

—Soy solo unos años menor que tú—

—Bastantes como para decirte pequeña— Como sea, pensó, y se fueron afuera a ver qué hacían los demás.

— ¿Quieren ayudar a desgnomizar el patio, mamá nos pidió que lo hiciéramos hoy? —Dijo Fred al cruzársela en el patio, las chicas se alzaron de hombros, que mas daba, por qué no, no había nada más que hacer, y la limpieza de la casa no era opción, cosa que Hermione accedió hacer con Fleur, Ginny y Gabrielle sonreían con picardía al saber lo que significaba, por más que esas dos se hicieran las tontas las chicas sabían muy bien que hacían cuando quedaban solas, un día las había encontrado besándose apasionadamente en el sillón y desde entonces secretamente las ayudan dándole espacio y tiempo para ellas, Fred y los demás siempre sospechan pero de nada sirve, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que pronto sería la boda y esas dos no se despegaban, ¿qué pasará cuando Charlie sea el esposo de su hermana y vivan juntos? Hermione se rendirá, no lo cree, sabe que solo pasará los años para que sea legal el divorciarse y luego se quedará con quien de verdad ama, y mientras tanto será su amante secreto, les deseaba lo mejor a pesar de las duras circunstancias que les esperaba, porque si alguien entendía que al destino no lo eliges era ella, porque nunca había estado en sus planes querer estar con la hermana menor de Charlie, cuando la conoció sabía que algo había en ella que pronto la atraparía en sus risos pelirrojos, y así fue, ese día que se cayó fue el decisivo de su vida, pronto no podría huir de su necesidad de besarla que fue torpemente satisfecha por el beso sorpresa en medio del partido, aun tenía el labio partido, y luego de desgnomizar el patio la señora Weasley los llamo a todos a comer.

— ¿Qué les pasó queridas ahora parecen gemelas? —Les dijo, y era verdad porque tenían de alguna forma la misma herida con el mismo largo y todo, era una gran línea de corte que atravesaba ambos labios de la parte derecha. Por suerte no sangraba, y las encías se recuperaron al instante, así que solo se podía ver ese corte que pronto sería una marca permanente, tenían unas cintas pequeñas que los unía.

—Oh, un pequeño accidente mientras jugábamos a Quidditch con los chicos—

—Bueno a la próxima tengan más cuidado—Les dijo y así comenzaron a comer todos en familia, mientras lo hacían Gabrielle tocó el muslo de Ginny para que mire, estaba Fleur y Charlie besándole besos en la mejilla y la otra reía por lo que le decía, mientras se veía en la otra punta a Hermione con una mirada dolida, y la rubia con una mirada de disculpa.

—Pobres, no imagino lo que debe ser no poder estar con quien amas—Le susurro Ginny a Gabrielle quien asintió, oh sí que lo sabe, pero se siente mal por su hermana, fingir un matrimonio hasta poder separarse debe ser duro.

—Sí…totalmente—Le respondió.

— ¿Qué dicen queridas, no hay secretos en la mesa? —Les reprochó la señora Weasley

—Oh, nada, solo decía si me pasaba más del puré que esta delicioso—Dijo Gabrielle, y pronto para respaldarle Ginny le paso un poco, Fleur las miraba enigmáticamente hasta que volvió a lo de antes mirando a Hermione, más bien comiéndosela con la mirada, suerte que nadie les prestaba atención porque era bastante obvio que ahí había algo.

Cuando le dio el plato con puré le agradeció, pero fue solo ese instante, fue suficiente para dejarlas mirándose, para darse cuenta de que un mundo las rodea a ellas, Ginny estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que solo le quitaban la atención sus labios lo mismo para Gabrielle la menor no podía quitarle la vista de encima, parecían hipnotizadas hasta que Hermione riendo les llamó la atención, y torpemente Gabrielle le alcanzó el plato de puré, dos segundos más y qué hubiera pasado, estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que en ese momento podría haberle besado sin problemas, Fleur negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que las dos estuvieran tan atrapadas por la otra y no se dieran ni la menor cuenta, y aun más no creía que su hermana no fuese capaz de dar el primer paso, que es siempre el más sencillo, pero bueno, las palabras "me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" No parecían estar en el vocabulario de ella.

Así pasaron la comida, tranquila y sin ninguna cosa más interesantes que las anécdotas de Charlie de sus viajes y las bromas de sus hermanos en el colegio.

Al terminar cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, Arthur al ministerio, Molly a hacer las compras del mes, y los chicos a llenarse de lodo por ahí, solo Gabrielle y Ginny tenían planes distintos, Hermione solo leía afuera en la sombra de un árbol.

Pensaban en ir a Hogsmeade y conseguir algunos dulces para esta noche en su maratón de películas de terror, a Gabrielle le gustaba las comedias románticas más que la sangre, pero la última vez fue de eso así que le tocaba elegir a Ginny, que eligió las de Freddy krueger, Resident Evil, el amanecer de los muertos, y muchas más en especial las de zombie.

Al llegar se fueron primero que nada al bar, tomaron cervezas mientras hablaban animadamente de cosas sin mucha relevancia más que para ellas. Entonces partieron a Honey Dunkeys por unos dulces, llegaron a comprar cinco bolsas sin contar la que estaban comiendo ahora de ranas de chocolates, se quedaron en la nieve sentadas en un tronco de allí, charlando.

—Es que acaso tu nunca tienes frío—Le dijo Ginny y la envolvió en su bufanda, Gabrielle rio, la verdad es que no, estaba caliente, aunque eso puede deberse a la cercanía de Ginny que siempre tiene ese efecto en ella.

—Nunca, y es más tú eres la única que se resfrías, sabes que yo y Fleur no lo hacemos, o no te acuerdas de la vez que llovió y jugamos afuera, mientras todos volvieron con un resfriado poderoso yo y mi hermana estábamos como siempre—Eso era verdad era por alguna extraña razón inmune a esas cosas, aunque desearía serlo en cuanto al encanto de su amiga.

—Cierto muy cierto, pero eso no se vale yo quiero tu poder—

—Oh Ginny, tendrás que venir por el—Le dijo y riendo se levantó le aventó una gran bola de nieve a la cara y comenzó a correr, era tanto lo que le tiró que le tomó un tiempo quitárselo todo, algunos no pudo y entraron a su cuerpo.

—Ahhh, f-frío, me las pagaras Delacour—Y riendo también la siguió le llevaba ventaja pero era tan buena atleta que sabía que pronto la alcanzaría.

Así jugaron hasta que llegó el grupo que menos esperaban ver en vacaciones, los Slytherins, Pansy, Draco, Bulstrode, y otros más que no le importaba nombrar.

—Vaya vaya, mira con quien nos encontramos, con la mitad monstruo, y la comadreja Weasley—Le dijo con una sádica sonrisa Pansy.

—Oh, vete de aquí Parkinson, que contigo no tenemos nada—

—No, no lo entienden, nosotros si con ustedes—Le dijo Draco—Y qué les paso en el labio, tan mal besa la comadreja he veela—

—Cállate que si me besara sería mucho mejor que tu perra Pansy, o debo decir tu puta Pansy porque le metes cuernos con Astoria Greengrass—Y Draco abrió la boca como una perfecta o, mientras Pansy los ojos, qué carajo acababa de decir esa traidora de la sangre.

—Oh no, que ni se te ocurra repetir eso—

—Qué, que es una puta y tu un cornudo—Le dijo hostilmente, y Draco les lanzó un imperius—Por qué no me muestras que tanto te gusta tu noviecita he comadreja—Y con un movimiento de varita las unió a las dos en un incomodo y raro beso, haciendo que Ginny le mordiera el labio con mucha fuerza a Gabrielle haciéndole sangrar, esta hizo una mueca de dolor pero no les daría el gusto de gritar o llorar así que aguantó las lágrimas.

Tal y como vinieron se fueron, porque pronto apareció Hermione con Fleur y los sacaron a base de hechizos poderosos y que dejaban marcas, por ejemplo Bulstrode se fue con granos del tamaño de manzanas e su rostro y trasero, suerte con eso.

—Hablado de sangres sucias y veelas—Escupió Draco— Me las pagaran—gritó y se fue.

Ginny abrazó a Gabrielle que empezó a llorar.

—Oh, qué te hizo esa bestia marica de Draco—Dijo su hermana acariciando su espalda, Hermione la miro atenta.

—Hizo que bese a Ginny y ella me mordiera— decía poniéndose hielo en la herida. El labio se le había partido el doble.

Fleur cuidó de su hermana y Hermione de su amiga estaban muy preocupadas porque sabían que esto venía pasando desde hace un tiempo, los Slytherins siempre fueron unos abusones, excepto algunos al vez pero la mayoría merecía pudrirse en Azkaban como sus padres.

Pasaron la tarde paseando por ahí, hasta que se hizo de noche y comenzó la maratón de películas, Gabrielle se apegaba y abrazaba a Ginny cada vez que se asustaba cosa que era cada escena, y Ginny disfrutaba mucho de las películas esas en su mayoría por eso, y la abrazo con mucho cariño.

Solo Fleur se concentraba en la película mientras comía furiosamente las palomitas de maíz dulces, a veces dándole en la boca a Hermione y cuando no las miraban o ellas creían picoteaba un beso a la castaña y continuaba como si nada.


	3. Tormenta

**#03 Tormenta**

Todo comenzó con una tormenta, una simple y tonta tormenta.

Gabrielle estaba en su cuarto mientras que Ginny en el suyo, la casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las gotas caer. Luego de ese beso accidental le había costado dormir, solo pensaba en la rápida y bruta sensación de tener sus labios sobre los de ella, cosa que fue sinceramente genial, quería repetirlo pero esta vez más lento y con su consentimiento, pero sabía que eso era solo un sueño tonto, Ginny no era de su tipo, no le gustaban de seguro las chicas, mientras que ella se moría por esa pelirroja.

Así que se vistió con un short y se fue al techo, a sentarse en una de las ventanas con los pies afuera escuchando y viendo la lluvia caer, que parecía hacerse más fuerte ahora, y aun peor parecía que caerían rayos, pero para ella le encantaba ese clima, le recordaba los días en Francia donde con Fleur hacían barcos de papel y los echaban a andar por ahí, y luego hablaban animadamente mirando la lluvia, el sonido siempre había sido su favorito, Fleur lo acompañaba con lindos cantos de veela que eran viejas historias de amor entre magos y veelas que descuidados se encontraron y cayeron enamorados, la veela lo amaba tanto que lo quería para si misma, y al descubrir que se veía con otra más, lo mató, para luego enterarse que era su hermana, y se suicido de la culpa, sí no eran historias muy lindas en su mayoría cuando se enamoraba de un mago terminaba mal, se moría, se maldecía la hechizaban, apresaba, exiliaba, castigaba, uf, era una historia agotadora, pero aun así le encantaba oírla, había algo en la voz y la letra como la cantaba su hermana que lograba dejarla en paz para dormir, así que deseaba que Fleur estuviese allí, pero se había ido con sus padres a hacer cosas a Francia. Ella mientras tanto comenzó a cantar una vieja canción sobre una veela llamada Carmen, que se paseaba por el mundo solitaria y ansiaba conocer a su compañero, y cuando lo hizo era un mago, ella intentó llamarle por todos los medios la atención y al lograrlo se amaron por toda la eternidad, omitió la parte en que sufren por la maldición que ella llevaba.

Así continuó, tenía una voz suave y melodiosa, cualquiera que la escuchara caería bajo su encanto.

Entonces rompió a llorar, Ginny nunca la querría tenía a Harry maldición, lloró sin poder evitarlo, desconsoladamente hipando abrazó sus rodillas y las pego a su pecho, escondió la cabeza allí.

Pasó la noche y Gabrielle no durmió nada, Ginny bajo y la encontró desmayada sobre sus panqueques, tenía toda la cara llena de la miel de ellos, y con la mano sostenía el vaso de leche que Ginny corrió a tomar antes de que su mano cayera a un costado.

—Hey Gabrielle—Le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda pero ni aún así respondía así que la sacudió— ¡Gaby! ¿Estás viva? —Le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, entonces bajó Hermione y Fleur y ambas se quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Tan malo era el panqueque? —Preguntó Hermione, Ginny rio y negó con la cabeza.

Gabrielle hasta roncaba suavemente—No, simplemente está dormida, pero no sé por qué, ya son cerca de las doce—

—Es que tú no conoces a mi Hermanita cuando no duerme nada—Le dijo Fleur adelantándose unos pasos para llegar a su hermana, le levanto la cara y vio como tenía los ojos bien cerrados y respiraba lentamente—Es capaz de caer dormida en el baño o parada, créeme una vez tomábamos el bus para ir a un café y se durmió allí, parada agarrándose de una baranda, así que tuve que llevarla a casa de nuevo—

—Oh, wow me supera, yo solo me llego hasta dormir sentada y ya, sino me caigo y me despierto del golpe—

—Sí supongo, bueno la llevare a la cama—Le dijo viendo que no había nada en el mundo que la despertara, pero Ginny se opuso le dijo que mejor la llevaba ella a su propia pieza ya que estaría leyendo unas cosas, así podría cuidarla y traerle algo para comer si se despertaba antes del almuerzo.

—Claro, yo y Hermione nos iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿Hay algo que quieras? — Sabía muy bien que esas dos las pasarían genial solas, así que solo le pidió algunos dulces y ella acepto y desaparecieron, así Ginny cargó a Gabrielle sobre sus brazos, era delgada y no pesaba nada, así que sorprendida de eso, se la llevo, tal vez debería darle algo bien fuerte de desayuno para que llegue a pesar algo, no se, la sentía muy liviana para su gusto.

Cuando llegó le quitó el Short y la metió a la cama, la tapó con la frazada y se fue a su escritorio al lado de la ventana, la abrió corrió aire fresco, seguía lloviendo desde anoche, era una tormenta de esas que disfrutas ver, porque son simplemente hermosas, y al final del cielo vio un arcoíris, sonrió, ese paisaje era el favorito de Gabrielle y era casi tan bello como ella.

Así se paso la tarde escribiendo hasta que le entro sueño, con todo eso de dormirse tarde llego a estar muy cansada, se había esforzado mucho en lo que leía y anotaba, así que se tomó la libertad de quitarse la ropa y se cambio, sin preocuparse por cubrirse porque Gabrielle dormía aun, así que se acostó a su lado, y le dio un beso antes de dormir…que por muy mala suerte y cálculos de distancia le dio en la boca, se quedo más de lo debido allí, pero es que esos labios eran suaves y cálidos, se sentían tan bien, que podía quedarse todo el día así sin problemas pero cuando reaccionó se apartó toda roja y rápidamente se tapo para dormir como si nada hubiese pasado, maldición.

Paso la tarde y ambas despertaron a la noche justo para la cena, primero Gabrielle sorprendida de estar allí porque solo recordaba querer desayunar y nada más, no supo que la cargó Ginny pero lo supuso, y por supuesto tampoco del beso, así que con cariño beso la mejilla de la pelirroja y la despertó suavemente, cuando se despertó, se limpió la baba de la comisura del labio, se había relajado demasiado.

Ambas bajaron a cenar, los integrantes de la mesa se rieron por sus caras de recién levantadas y sus apariencias, todas despeinadas y desalineadas, Fleur que había vuelto horas atrás, le peinó el pelo a ambas y les acomodo la ropa.

—Gracias—Le dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo bostezando, tenían una cara de almohada terrible.

Comieron en paz, pero Ginny no se olvidaría fácilmente de ese beso, oh no.


	4. Éxtasis

**Pronto, pronto la cosa se pone mejor y mejor, aun falta un largo trecho para que esa historia termine, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>#04 Éxtasis<strong>

Pasó el tiempo y ninguna podía hacer nada para evitar sentir como lo que sentían por la otra quería estallar, eran ignorantes de los sentimientos ajenos, porque de no ser así ahora estarían juntas y no deseándolo que fuera así.

Era día de que los padres de Ginny cumplían su aniversario, así que se iban a festejarlo a otro lugar, tal vez una cena romántica afuera, o un pequeño viaje, como sea que fuere quedaron a cargo.

Hermione se había ido a casa de Fleur, Gabrielle ya sospechaba que se pasarían haciendo ellas dos, serían como conejos durante esos días, mientras que Ron se fue con Harry a un partido de Holanda contra Rusia en Rusia.

Así que otra vez tenían la casa para ellas solas, se sentían nerviosas, sabían que cualquier cosa podía pasar si la dejaban solas por tanto tiempo, porque no es que se iban un día, no no, se iban toda la semana, todos se fueron una semana o mas como Hermione y Fleur que pasarían dos semanas juntas. Ojalá ella fuese su hermana y pudiese tener una relación tan abierta y sincera con Ginny pero no podía, apenas podían mirarse a la cara por más de dos segundos que se volvía incomodo y vergonzoso, ¿Qué les había pasado? Desde hace unos días que Ginny actuaba raro, está bien, Gabrielle no actuaba lo más normal posible desde que se empeño en ella, pero Ginny siempre fue resuelta y abierta a todo ahora se la veía vergonzosa y como si ocultara algo, pagaría todo el oro de su cuenta para saber que era.

—Hey, ¿qué te parece si vamos a nadar al Lago? De paso podemos almorzar ahí—Sonrió Gabrielle, vio duda en los ojos de Ginny, pero pronto negó con la cabeza y aceptó.

Prepararon todo para un Picnic así con la canasta de comida y el mantel se fueron, llevaban una maya cada una, Gabrielle tenía encima un vestido blanco precioso, y Ginny un Short y una musculosa blanca.

—Esta hermoso el día—Comentó Ginny tirada en el pasto mientras comía un sándwich. Gabrielle asintió ella también estaba acostada al otro lado, comiendo una hamburguesa de pollo.

—Sí totalmente—Y así continuaron comiendo, luego de tomar un buen vaso de jugo de naranja, se fueron al lago, que estaba a metros de ellas, dejaron la ropa en el mantel, y se metieron.

—Ahhh, esta helada, ahhhh—Chillaba Gabrielle, acostumbrada Ginny rio, había sentido cosas peores, sus hermanos la tiraban en invierno inclusive allí, así que perdió la sensibilidad al frío.

—Vamos no seas nena—Le dijo tirándole un gran chorro de agua a la cara. Gabrielle bufó.

— ¡Soy una nena Ginny! —Y se hundió para tirar de la otra a las profundidades.

Ginny dio un gritito antes de quedar a la par con Gabrielle que la atacó a cosquillas, que carajo, la quería matar, porque se reía intentando no abrir la boca

Basta le decía empujándola, pero la otra continuó así que hizo un hechizo no verbal y Gabrielle fue enredada con algas, y ella pudo zafar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire casi ahogándose, la otra por su cuenta conjuró una burbuja de aire, y se quitó de esas algas, y fue en busca de su amiga, la otra hizo lo mismo se puso la burbuja y comenzaron a jugar a perseguirse por el agua, por mala suerte tanto Quidditch había hecho de Ginny una resistencia anormal, así que Gabrielle se rindió y salió a la superficie.

Hicieron todo tipos de juegos, desde vóley hasta buscar tesoros en la parte más oscura pero sin entrar ahí, porque temían que cosas podía haber allí, tan solo imaginen que en una parte el fondo desaparece en un barranco y todo es negro desde ahí para adelante, aterrador.

Pasaron un buen rato, cuando oscureció salieron, y se quedaron viendo la luna llena y las estrellas, hoy era lluvia de estrellas así que estaban fascinadas.

—Metámonos una vez más y luego nos sequemos—Le sugirió Gabrielle

—No era que tenías frío—

—Ya no, me acostumbre, vamos— Y tomó su mano para entrar, la verdad era que se sentía muy bien hoy, habían compartido un tiempo especial, y estaba muy linda la rubia, sentía su corazón explotar cuando tomó su mano y más aun cuando le hablaba porque no podía evitar echar vistazos a sus labios, pero esperaba que no se diese cuenta de ello, pero tarde, porque ella no era tonta y lo notaba pero fingía no hacerlo.

Así que se pusieron a jugar durante un rato más, hasta que en un cierto punto a Gabrielle se le salió el bikini de arriba. Entonces chillo del susto y se cubrió, Ginny luego de reír a carcajadas, se puso a buscarlo cuando lo encontró le dijo que se dé la vuelta para que se lo pusiera, así lo hizo y mientras se lo ataba, notó que la chica tenía pecas rubias, a penas visibles pero definitivamente estaban allí, pensó que eran más lindas que las suyas, y se le veían muy bien, tenía en los hombros, el codo y la espalda, adelante no se fijo pero vio que era una linda constelación. Sin poder contenerse al terminar le dio un dulce beso en el hombro.

—Listo—La piel de Gabrielle se erizo enseguida con ese beso, ¿qué fue eso? Se dio vuelta mirándola a los ojos, otra vez el aire se hizo tenso, llevaba pasando desde hace un tiempo, que se quedaban viéndose intensamente a escasos centímetros de la otra, y las miradas recorrían sus labios por momentos, pareciera que se besarían siempre cuando hacían eso, Fleur y Hermione les encantaba bromear al respecto, y Fred una vez las encontró así, les dijo que se buscaran una habitación y pronto rompió la atmosfera de tensión.

Pero esta vez no había nadie allí para romperla, ni sus hermano ni hermana o Hermione y Harry, nadie. Así que solo empeoro, hasta el punto que se sonrojaron, pero la mirada decidida de Ginny le dijo muy bien lo que haría en instantes, "te besaré hasta que ruegues por aire", y cuando quiso abrir la boca para tartamudear algo, Ginny la tomó de la mano y la hundió, que carajo, ahí fue su primer beso oficial correspondido, bajo el agua, Gabrielle en su corta vida nunca había experimentado algo así, era simplemente único y muy agradable.


	5. Gemidos

**#05 Gemidos**

Desde ese día en el Lago las cosas se volvieron raras entre ellas, Molly notaba como evitaban todo contacto cariñoso, más de una vez las había visto aguantarse un abrazo, o un apretón de mano, no entendía que había pasado porque esas chicas eran siempre muy cariñosas entre ellas y nunca les molesto eso, se podrían haber peleado o algo así, bueno, no es como si le importase tanto, estaba preparando la cena tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

—Ya Gabrielle, comienzas a molestarme en serio, qué pasa entre ustedes, Hermione y yo las dejamos un día y al siguiente están que ni se ven la cara—Decía Fleur en Francés evitando que los demás en la mesa los oyeran

—Ahora no Fleur—Le respondió también en ese idioma.

—Dime, dímelo ya

Solo Hermione entendía de todos ellos, porque Fleur se aseguró de hacerle entender y hablar francés fluido por su insistencia.

—Nada…solo…bueno, Ginny comenzó a actuar raro

—Como tú

—Sí ya, en serio, la cosa es que cuando se fueron estábamos en el Lago

— ¿Y?

—Te callas o no te cuento nada—Le advirtió— lo que pasó es que se me salió el bikini de arriba ella lo encontró me lo puso, todo normal hasta ahí, pero todo comenzó cuando me dio un beso en el hombro y de repente al darme vuelta nos quedamos mirándonos intensamente—.

—Ajá

—Entonces me hunde y me besa…

—Oh por dios, ¡mi hermanita logro tener su beso! —Lo dijo tan alto y emocionada que todos voltearon a ver—No, nada— Y volvieron a lo suyo pero seguía con cara de no me lo puedo creer, solo Ginny las miraba con sospecha pero Hermione llevaba su propia charla con ella así que ambas terminaron ocupadas.

—ya, no te emociones tanto…

—Claro que lo haré, mi hermanita por fin dio un paso más con su compañera, obvio que estaré feliz, aunque haya sido ella quien dio el paso, ahora te toca a ti para hacerla sentir correspondida hermanita

—No tienes idea lo que me pides—Gaby la miró preocupada.

—Claro que sí y más tarde Hermione y yo te daremos tips para ello.

Al caer la noche las chicas se llevaron a Gabrielle de su cama, medio babeando y semi dormida, no alcanzó a agarrar su pantalón que la llevaron al cuarto de ellas.

—Muy bien estamos aquí para…hey, buen trasero—Le dijo Hermione y Gabrielle sonrojo

—Ves, te lo dije es de familia—Y Hermione rio

—Podemos dejar de contemplar mi trasero que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, porque no me desperté para esto

—Bueno está bien bien, luego me contentaré con el de tu hermana

—Oh por dios, no acabaste de insinuar lo que creo, puaj, guárdense los comentarios sobre sus momentos íntimos o para avergonzar a sus futuros hijos—Y ambas se rieron de sus ocurrencias.

—Muy bien ahora te vamos a explicar cómo va la cosa de salir con una chica…—Así se tomaron más de tres horas para explicarle y que entendiese, a las cuatro recién se estaban acostando.

Gabrielle hecha una zombie llegó hasta la pieza pero sin tocar entro, lo peor que pudo hacer, porque estaba Hermione desnuda saliendo del baño.

— ¡Oh dios mío, lo siento! —Y cerró de un golpe la puerta, suerte que nadie pareció notarlo, rato después entro cuando se cambio.

—Eres una pervertida Gaby, lo sabes verdad

—Yo…y-yo no era mi intención tu qué haces en mi cuarto en primer lugar—

—Mi baño no funcionaba y sabía que el tuyo era el único que también tenía baño propio además del de Fleur, pero no pienso interrumpirles, ya lo hicimos una vez y vaya que fue incomodo.

—Claro, bueno, lo lamento

—Supongo que estamos a mano, te vi desnuda una vez y ahora tu a mí, ya conocemos todo de la otra

Excepto que se amaban, claro—Lindas pecas en el ombligo y pecho por cierto—

—Así que si me chequeaste entera, tú picara pervertida Delacour—Y la persiguió para hacerle cosquillas, hasta que lo logro.

Mala idea, cayeron en la cama haciéndose cosquillas, había lago en la mente de Gabrielle que le decía, detente, detente ya mismo o lo lamentaras pero no pudo, una pierna de Ginny la apresaba al hundirse en su entrepierna más las manos de ella tocándola entera, dios, termino dando un gemido.

Ginny se detuvo en seco sonrojándose ambas lo hicieron.

—Acabaste de…—

—Cállate y quítate—La tiró de la cama la otra se quejó—Buenas noches, ni se te ocurra decir nada al respecto—Y salió a la ducha. No podía creerlo, la había hecho gemir, dios mío, Merlín sálvala. Porque no podía creer que estaba tan excitada luego de verla desnuda que con solo eso logró hacerla gemir. Ahora si antes no podían con la vergüenza estaba muerta.

Mientras se bañaba las imágenes volvieron y el calorcito de su entrepierna igual, se mordió la parte sana del labio, mierda, sin más no pudo aguantar y comenzó a tocarse.

Salió unos minutos después relajada luego de un gran orgasmo, se fue a dormir trataría de olvidar todo. Mientras que Ginny dormía ella se repetía que no podía estar bien tocarte pensando en tu amiga, sin más se durmió y termino teniendo sueños húmedos, se levanto con las bragas mojadisimas.


	6. Respiración

**Respiración**

Al despertar se dio cuenta que se había dormido con Ginny quien no se fue a su cuarto esa noche, podía sentir su respiración en su oído, ella estaba mirando al techo mientras que la pelirroja estaba de lado, la tenía tan cerca, dios, si tan solo…

Y antes de poder pensarlo la beso, era un beso dulce y rápido, se alejo apenas terminó, y le acarició la mejilla y se levanto. Puso las manos en la cabeza, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía era a caso que ya no tenía resistencia a sus deseos.

Llevaba una remera abierta azul que mostraba su corpiño, y solo tenía las bragas negras. Cuando bajó solo vio a Hermione besando apasionadamente a su hermana contra la pared, parecía a punto de quitarle la remera cuando ella llego.

—Oh dios mío—Se cubrió los ojos—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir—

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Fleur solo se separó. Ambas rieron.

—Si serás curiosa—Le dijo y entre ambas comenzaron a besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla.

—Ew noo, deténganse— Decía Gabrielle luchando por liberarse de tanto cariño, pero al ser más pequeña y menos fuerte le fue terriblemente difícil, hasta que la soltaron.

—Muy bien, ya esta, puedes desayunar pero no interrumpas más— Gabrielle le dio una mirada amenazadora y fue a la cocina por un poco de cereales con leche.

Estaban desayunando pero tanto Hermione como Fleur notaban que algo pasaba, Gabrielle jugaba con su cereal sin probar un bocado. Ambas se miraron y asintieron algo hacía pasado con ella y Ginny.

—Dime, qué es, y no trates de evadirme sé que hay algo

Gabrielle la miro, se veía confusión en sus ojos, así que Fleur la continuo mirando, y Hermione fue por sus té, cuando volvió Gabrielle tomó aire.

—Ayer…mientras volvía a mi cuarto ella se estaba cambiando la vi desnuda

—Vaya pequeña pervertida—Dijo Hermione, Gabrielle la miró molesta

—No es así, fue por accidente, además era mi cuarto ella no debía estar ahí

—Ve al grano hermanita

—Bien, es que…mientras me atacaba a cosquillas, yo…bueno, su pierna estaba tocándome y se pueden imaginar que pasó

—Oh mi dios, lo hicieron

—No tonta, solo gemí, y quede paralizada, terminamos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, cuando me levante paso la cosa, ella, bueno, estaba muy cerca y yo…ehm

—La besaste—Dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

—Sí bueno, no se hagan gran ilusión, como dije ella dormía así que no recordará el beso

Estaba tan equivocada, en el otro lado una Ginny estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, no tenían idea de por qué la había besado, aunque claro ella le había besado primero el otro día. Estaba muy sonrojada, estaba contenta de que no la había visto despierta.

Cómo podía mirarla a la cara ahora…se preguntaban ambas.


	7. Muslos

**Muslos**

Cuando Ginny bajó se sorprendió al verla a Gabrielle así.

—Veo que alguien aprovecha que no estén los padres para andar por la casa a gusto—Le dijo y la rubia se sonrojo, era cierto, estaba cómoda con esa ropa.

—Cierto no, yo también lo note, la pequeña se está volviendo sexy—Dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en el trasero.

—Hey, no— Y rieron. Ginny también estaba cómoda pero no podía evitar babear por cómo estaba la otra, y con simpleza Hermione y Fleur lo notaron.

—Tienes una admiradora allí—Le dijo su hermana en Francés, y Gabrielle lo comprobó, tenía los ojos fijos en ella hasta que la descubrieron y apartó la mirada hacía el plato.

Comieron en paz, hasta que terminaron y llevaron con magia a que se lavasen solos.

Mientras las más chicas paseaban por afuera, Fleur hacía la comida y Hermione se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura en la espalda y la beso en el cuello, la francesa le dio espacio para que continúe y así siguió cocinando. Había preparado pavo con papas, ensaladas y algo de jugo de naranjas, así fue como terminó para la hora de la comida.

—Chicas a comer—Les avisó Hermione, y ellas le respondieron que ya iban.

Ginny iba vestida con unos pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas, con tirantes y una remera mangas cortas, la otra llevaba un vestido blanco y una chaqueta azul.

Terminaron de jugar con el lago y las cañas de pescar, dejaron las cosas por ahí escondidas en una caja de metal cerca de los árboles.

— Bon appetit— Dijo Fleur y Hermione tomó las ollas de sus manos dándole un beso.

Las dejó a mitad de la mesa para que comieran. Los chicos se habían ido aun estaban viajando por los partidos de esa temporada, solo las chicas se quedaron y eso que a veces Fleur y Hermione también se iban por un tiempo.

—Está muy rico, cocinas excelente Fleur—Dijo Ginny no le gustaba admitirlo pero era verdad, Hermione sonrió, sabía que aunque ninguna lo dijera ni loca ambas comenzaban a llevarse mejor con el paso de los días, porque hasta la acompaño a Fleur a hacer las compras y no se pelearon en ningún momento que de no estar mejorando su relación sería algo imposible.

—Muy bien estoy comiendo podrían solo no hacer eso—Se quejó Gabrielle al ver que ellas comenzaban a besarse y que aunque creyeran que no las veía sabía que tenían sus manos en las pernas de la otra.

Ellas se rieron y alzaron las manos como signo de rendición.

La comida fue deliciosa, corta pero valió la pena la preparación.

Ginny y Gabrielle volvieron a estar afuera, pensaban en tal vez llamar a Luna para que estuviesen con ella. Estaban en el muelle sentadas, Gabrielle hamacando sus pies contra el agua, mientras que Ginny estaba tirada con las piernas tocando el agua.

—Está hermoso el día—Murmuró, Gabrielle asintió, el cielo era azul despejado, el aire era fresco contrastando con el calor del sol. Pero lo que Gabrielle de verdad apreciaba era otra cosa, miraba como los cabellos de la otra reflejaban el sol y el color del fuego, brillaban al igual que su algo tostada piel, haber tomado sol durante estos días solo provocó que sus pecas se resaltaran, ella lo detestaba pero Gabrielle lo amaba, sinceramente amaba todo de ella, desde sus defectos hasta lo mejor que podía dar.

Estuvieron así un rato más, hasta que las encontraron Fleur y Hermione, Fleur se agachó para darle un beso a su hermana que por mal cálculo fue en los labios.

—Ahh, que asco—Gabrielle chillo, Hermione se echó a reír.

—Vaya eso fue sexy, repítanlo—Hasta Ginny se rió.

—Oh, calla Granger—Respondió Fleur besándola—Eso es mejor, bueno antes de que te de otro beso, recuerda que hoy me voy con Hermione Gaby, así que quedas en cuidado de tu amiga, hazle caso, ah y aquí tienen algo de comida si es que quieren—Les entregó una bolsa con comida casera.

—Gracias Fleur—Agradeció Ginny tomándola, ya eran amigas así que las cosas entre ellas ya eran así de relajadas, la otra asintió les dio a ambas dos besos en la mejilla y para molestar picoteo otro de los labios de Gabrielle

—Hey—Se quejó y riéndose se fueron.

De esa forma fue como se fueron, iban a ir a Francia quería visitar a sus padres y pasar el rato con Hermione.

Así que cuando no estuvieron ambas se quedaron comiendo, eran unos sándwiches de pollo y otros de carne todos con lechuga y tomate y todos los condimentos y huevo. Eran riquísimos, nunca se explicaría por qué cocinaba tan bien si en su casa nunca tomó un simple cuchillo.

Hubo un momento en el atardecer en el que la vista era tan bella que ambas se quedaron viendo felizmente allí. Pero Gabrielle la miraba a ella, se veía tan dolorosamente hermosa que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces fue como apareció en su mente las palabras de su hermana.

"Cuando esté con la guardia baja, debes acercártele y con cuidado de no espantarla ni quitarle los ojos de encima…besarla" Le sugirió

"Así fue nuestro primer beso" Dijo Hermione "Sí que funciona"

Con eso en mente junto valor, era ahora o nunca, además no quería estar más días sin poder besarla y sabía que no podría cuando ella se fuese a Francia y ella a Beauxbatons.

Así que con ello lo hizo simplemente lo hizo. Se giró a mirarla, y se sentó sobre sus muslos encima de ella sosteniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Gaby ¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien lo que esos ojos les decían.

Le decían "ya no más vueltas"

—Ginny—Suspiró—Escucha, y escúchame bien, porque no repetiré esto nunca más—Tomó aire en lo que Ginny la miraba—Yo…—Pero se le cortó la voz no sabía cómo decírselo.

Ginny en un intento de calmarla le acarició la mejilla y le corrió un mechón de esos rubios lindos que tenía detrás de su oreja—Dilo—La animo—Dilo que estoy aquí para ti, no me iré a ningún lado y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará—

Gabrielle volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire, está bien, aquí iba—Mira…yo…y-yo, me gustas vale, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi—

Ginny la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Me gusta tu voz, la forma en que dices las cosas, dulcemente, me gustan tus pecas, cada una de ellas las podría contar si me dieras la oportunidad, aunque a ti no te gusten yo las amo, también tu forma de moverte, cómo actúas, cuando dices algo lo dices decidida y en serio, admiro tu valentía, aun más el respeto que tienes por todos, eres muy buena persona. Mientras más te conocía más me gustabas y yo…—No terminó de hablar que Ginny le tomó la cara con cariño, sonriendo la besó.

—Shhh, solo…hazlo—Dicho eso Gabrielle se aventuró a besarla, era la primera vez que lo hacía de forma consentida, no podía creer lo suave que eran sus labios, su piel, lo dulce que era besarla, era una cosa que se preguntaba por qué no había hecho antes.

—Me gustas…dios, me gustas mucho—Le dijo dándole varios besos, Ginny rio.

—Tú me encantas, te adoro, me gustas muchísimo—

Así pasó la noche, volvió Fleur y Hermione para encontrar a Gabrielle comiendo con cara de idiota enamorada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fleur y su novia sonrieron sabiendo por qué era eso.

—Vaya, no esperaba tanto progreso desde que me fui, felicidades—Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y Hermione la despeinó.

—Sí, ni yo me lo puedo creer, solo puedo decirte que aún no somos pareja, pero estamos muy cerca, la invité a una cita—Les contó totalmente embobada.

—Bien ahí, te felicitó de nuevo pequeña, eso sí asegúrate que en su primera vez no estemos para verla, porque la nuestra fue interrumpida por unas pequeñas traviesas—Guiño un ojo y la otra enrojeció.

—De acuerdo


	8. Susurros

**Susurros**

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a acostarse, Ginny se coló en el cuarto de su amiga cuando estaba durmiendo, cerró la puerta con cuidado, de esa forma se metió silenciosamente entre las mantas, y tiró de Gabrielle hacia ella, la abrazó y la chica durmió en sus brazos.

Era como si no pudiera separarse de ella, hace tan solo unas horas habían confesado sus sentimientos Gabrielle desde entonces no podía quitar su cara de felicidad, hasta cuando dormía se le veía sonreír.

Cuando la rubia despertó se encontró entre los brazos de la otra, ambas estaban de costado y ella tenía la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

Pasó un buen rato así Gabrielle acariciando con cariño a Ginny mientras veía su cara pacífica dormir. Hasta que se hizo hora de almorzar, se habían salteado el desayuno, por estar durmiendo abrazadas.

—Buenos días bella durmiente—Le dijo a Gabrielle susurrándole

—Igual a ti, aunque fuiste tú quien se despertó al último, yo me desperté temprano pero te veías tan linda así que no quise despertarte y así me dormí de nuevo contigo

—Tienes hambre, porque podemos traer algo— Pero cuando se levantó le agarró de la manga de la camisa, la tenía abierta, tenía algo con llevar ropa que mostrara piel al igual que ella. Gabrielle solo tenía su remera sin mangas y las bragas, Ginny la camisa y unas bragas también.

—No te vayas…solo, estemos un rato más así

—Está bien — y de esa forma se puso encima de ella, comenzó a besarla tranquilamente, desde que se besaron por primera vez ella quiso repetirlo, porque había algo en ella que la hacía irresistible pero así era. Cuando paso una hora más se levantaron por fin contra las quejas de la rubia. Cuando bajaron vieron que Hermione y Fleur estaban felizmente almorzando habían preparado la comida y se estaban dando de comer mutuamente mientras habían risitas y besos de por medio.

—Oh, por favor basta**—**Dijo Gabrielle, eran demasiado empalagosas.

—Mira quién habla apuesto a que ni me escucharon cuando las llame por estar besándose

Era cierto pero no dirían nada. Solo las miraron y negaron con la cabeza, a Ginny le parecía divertido. Almorzaron juntas pero mientras lo hacían Ginny soltó lo que era su mayor preocupación.

—Fleur…Hermione… ¿Cómo…no quiero ser entrometida pero…cómo harán cuando la hora de la boda llegue?— Fleur casi se atraganta con el arroz, y Hermione bajo la mirada.

—Díganme quiero saberlo…porque te casarás con mi hermano pero todas aquí sabemos lo que pasa entre ustedes, se aman Fleur, no amas a Bill y lo sabes…—Fleur solo negó con su cabeza y dejó de comer.

—No quiero hablar de esto me oyes— E indignada se fue de allí

—Fleur espera—Dijo Hermione pero no pudo detenerla, así que suspiró—Miren…es…es una situación complicada sí, la cosa es que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, ella ya está comprometida con él, además no la dejaré sola, nunca, además cuando el momento llegue yo…estaré allí para acompañarla y … no lo sé, con el tiempo veremos qué hacer—

Ella asintió—y en ese caso ¿Por qué no solo cancelan la boda y ya, porque eso sería mil veces más fácil que sufrir por un falso matrimonio…cuántos años estarán así dime…?—

Gabrielle solo esperó a la respuesta pero no llegó, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza, y con ello se fue a buscarla a su novia.


	9. Caliente

**Caliente **

Desde ese día Fleur guardó silencio durante un tiempo con Ginny y Gabrielle. Ellas lo sentían pero no podían hacer nada, porque de verdad querían saber cómo lo lograrían. Pero bueno era hora de enfrentar sus propios problemas. Así que cuando llegaron Harry y Ron con sus hermanos, se prometieron contarles.

Ginny primero, le dijo a Harry sobre lo suyo, luego a los chicos, Gabrielle le contó a Charlie Bill y Ron.

Todos se quedaron que no se lo creían, Fred Y George eran los únicos que hasta habían apostado.

—Maldición estaba seguro de que Ginny se le declararía—Pero luego de que le contaron quedaron así, le dio su dinero a Fred.

—Te lo dije, aunque no lo pareciera esa chica tiene más agallas que Ginny

Esa tarde pasaron el día jugando Quidditch hasta el anochecer que no podían ver nada, de esa forma cuando la hora de dormir llegó, Ginny durmió otra vez con Gabrielle, pareciera que era su pieza también ahora.

Ese día evitaron besarse lo que solo empeoró sus ganas y las mutó a unas nuevas, cuando ambas estuvieron en la misma cama pudieron sentir esas ganas de besarse más algo más…algo más carnal, sentía ganas de hacer algo más con ella pero no sabía bien qué era ese algo.

Pronto lo descubrirían. Cuando Ginny no aguantó más y tiró de la camisa de Gabrielle haciendo que ambas estando de lado se besaran apasionadamente, sus piernas se enredaron, no podía explicarlo pero la sensación de su muslo contra su centro era increíble.

—Ha-hace calor no crees —Oh sí que lo hacía ambas sabían a qué se debía, Ginny solo asintió y siguió besándola, las cosas cambiaron cuando sintieron ganas de tocarse. Ginny fue la primera en pasar su mano por los hombros de la chica, despacio muy despacio, disfrutaba besarla y sentir su piel al mismo tiempo, tenía la camisa medio caída por lo que podía sentirla. Además Gabrielle se había animado al sentir lo bien que se sentía sus manos en su piel quiso hacer lo mismo, así que las posó en su cintura, acariciando parsimoniosamente mientras subía con lentitud y le comenzaba a quitar la ropa. Cuando ya la tenía en el cuello se la quitó y la dejó a un lado, lo mismo hizo Ginny, fuera la camisa. Aun tenían sus respectivos corpiños pero bastaba para que sintieran cada caricia, por el cuello bajando y bajando, cuando ambas llegaron a sus pechos podían sentir la excitación subir. Así que no se aguanto Ginny le quitó a Gabrielle el corpiño con avidez y comenzó a besarla otra vez, tocando sus pechos, tenía los pezones erectos y podía ver como la estremecía su tacto, estaba tan sensible que con ello comenzó a gemir. Eso la excitaba de sobremanera a la otra, ambas se tocaban, era simplemente excitante.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel comenzaron a dar vueltas cambiando de posiciones luchando por ver quien estaría al mando esa vez. De esa forma Ginny ganó y atrapó las manos de Gabrielle por sobre su cabeza, con solo una mano las sostuvo y siguieron besándose, Gaby forcejeaba quería tocarla por el amor de Merlín, pero ella no se dejaba, así que simplemente Ginny continuó, le estaba comenzando a tocar más y más abajo hasta que llegó hasta sus bragas, Gabrielle gimió muy alto, suerte que hicieron un hechizo para que no se oiga porque sino todos sus hermanos las oirían.

—Shhh, no nos pueden oír pero tus gemidos me ponen a mil y quisiera poder disfrutarte por más tiempo

Gabrielle obedeció, y trató de ser lo más silenciosa que pudo pero había momentos en los que simplemente no podía porque sentía como sus dedos presionaban contra su intimidad, en círculos muy lentos, era demasiado placentero como para negarle el gusto de gemir.

Así fue como le quitó la única prenda que le impedía el acceso a su cuerpo. Así fue como la penetró, al ser su primera vez lo hizo lento y con mucho cuidado no quería causarle daño, solo quería causarle placer, así que con cuidado luego de un tiempo la penetró con otro dedo más.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto de dolor pero pronto comenzó a disminuir para ser remplazado por placer un placer único que nunca sintió ni cuando se tocaba. Pero no quería ser la única sintiendo eso así que con un beso sorpresa hizo que se descuide y quitó las manos de allí. Las paso hasta su centro y con rapidez le rasgó la braga, con ello logró tocar directamente su sexo, la tocó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente mojada como para poder penetrarla ella misma, sin dejar de tocar su clítoris se empeño en penetrarla, luego con dos dedos, se repitió la muca de dolor que ella antes tuvo pero tal como paso antes se le pasó pronto, así fue como ambas terminaron de sentir un gran y prolongado orgasmo.

Al terminar Ginny chupó sus dedos, algo que había visto en las pelis porno pero que siempre le dio curiosidad de hacer. Así que cuando comenzaron a calmarse de todas las sensaciones se llevó los dos dedos a la boca, dios sabía genial, no tenía idea como resistió todo ese año para no probarla.

Pronto se dio cuenta que Gabrielle le copió y tenía la misma cara de satisfacción que ella.

—Vaya…eso fue

—Genial

—Exacto—Dijo Gabrielle y Ginny se dejó caer encima de él.

Había sido su primera vez, su primera vez y fue con una chica, con Gabrielle, nada de Harry o algún otro, solo Gabrielle y nadie más. De seguro que no se arrepentía había sido la mejor noche de su vida, nunca durmieron más felices que ese día.


	10. Corazón

**Corazón**

Cuando ambas despertaron olieron el café que siempre Fleur tomaba en sus mañanas y los panqueques que le preparaba a su hermana. Cuando estuvieron contentas de tanto estar así, Ginny decidió irse a bañar Gabrielle se fue hacia abajo lo que no se dio cuenta es que lo hizo estando solo con bragas.

—Vaya que vista la mía, soy dichosa de ello—Le decía Hermione alzando una ceja seductoramente

—Hey, cuida eso, ella es mi hermanita además tu eres mía y me tienes a mi no puedes decir que es mejor ella— su novia rió y Gabrielle se cubrió avergonzada.

—Oh dios, no me di cuenta

—Claro que no si andas que te babeas debo suponer que ya lo hicieron, bienvenida al mundo adulto, es más que divertido

Gabrielle se sonrojó que buen ojo tenía su hermana, aunque con el aspecto post sexo no dejaba nada a la curiosidad.

—Ten, antes de que bajen los chicos—Y le dio su buzo azul a su hermana, ella sintió y se lo puso, y como si lo hubiera predicho los chicos bajaron. Solo Fred y George eran lo suficientemente atrevidos para bajar solo en calzoncillos.

—Hey cúbranse, que no queremos verle el paquete—Le dijo Hermione tapándose los ojos.

—Vamos, son todas lesbianas aquí así que no hay problema—Dijo Fred yendo por su desayuno. Bueno no podían discutir eso, a ninguna le atraía los hombres.

Ginny bajo con la toalla en su cabeza, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa celeste y tomó a Gabrielle por la cintura la beso con muchísimo cariño y se sentó detrás de ella, estaban en el sillón así que había suficiente espacio para ambas, todos comían alrededor del fuego de alguna forma comenzó a hacer muchísimo frío ese día a pesar de ser pleno verano. Así que mientras comían, Ginny besaba el hombro de Gabrielle y esta le daba de sus cereales y panqueques.

Los demás reían, eran tan tiernas juntas.

El lio se desató cuando al llegar el mediodía los padres de Ginny llegaron, volvieron con la cara sonriente, y noticias muy… desastrosas.

—Está todo listo—Le dijo a los chicos que la miraron sin comprender, decía que los preparativos para la boda estaban listos, tenían fecha, era dentro de un mes.

Fleur se tapó la boca con sorpresa, Hermione también y los demás solo miraron con pena a las chicas.

—Hey ¿Por qué esas caras?, deberían estar saltando de la emoción—Fleur solo apuntó a tomar la mano de Hermione pero esta la apartó bruscamente.

—Sí, tiene razón tu madre, felicidades…espero que sean felices—Y Hermione se levantó y se fue afuera.

—Hermione espera—Le dijo, pero no la escuchó. Entonces se levantó para seguirle.

Ginny y Gabrielle se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron para ir a observar.

Los demás solo continuaron con lo suyo.

—Y ¿Ahora qué pasa con ellas?—Preguntó desconcertada Molly

—Larga historia mamá, larga historia…

Hermione seguía corriendo como si la vida le dependiera de ello, pero Fleur tenía más aptitudes físicas como para llegar hasta ella con rapidez. Cuando estuvo cerca le agarró la mano.

—Hey ¡Espera Hermione, espera!—Le gritó, hasta que Hermione lo hizo

— ¡¿Qué?!—Se dio vuelta enojada, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas—Acaso piensas que no diré nada, que me quedaré allí diciendo "oh si, ten una buena vida feliz mientras yo me voy a otro lado y me aparto de tu vida para siempre", pues qué crees Fleur, no, nunca—

—Se que estas enojada y triste…solo, yo…no puedo dejarte, entiéndeme, te amo Hermione—La tomó de la cara aunque la otra dio batalla—Te amo y eso no cambiará—

Hermione comenzó a llorar entonces más fuerte y más fuerte, Fleur juntó sus frentes.

—Escúchame, sé que es difícil pero podemos pasar por esto— Hermione miró hacía un lado, y Fleur la besó— Te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor no llores—Le dijo y de esa forma le dio otro beso.

Con eso se le rompió el corazón a Hermione, quien la siguió besando y la abrazó, se dejó consolar a base de caricias y besos pero ambas sabían que lo que pasaría era inevitable.


	11. Pasión

**Pasión**

Esa noche hasta Ron que no se enteraba de nada supo lo que pasaría entre Fleur y Hermione, así que Ginny y Gabrielle las dejaron solas. Esa noche cada quien estuvo en su cuarto menos Hermione y Ginny que se fueron donde estaban sus chicas.

Hermione ese día estaba tan enojada, tan malditamente triste, que no podía contenerse, la agarró de su blusa y la estampó contra la pared sin contemplaciones, la beso rudamente llena de pasión, era como si no se aguantara ni un poco más, todo porque sus sentimientos eran un remolino sin control, Fleur lo sabía y no podía hacer nada, simplemente se dejo maltratar un poco, se lo merecía había aceptado su matrimonio con William solo porque su padre le presionaba para ello. Hermione había sufrido tanto que no debía qué hacer para no seguir lastimándola porque todo lo que decía parecía empeorar las cosas.

Cuando le quitó la remera y el corpiño la tiro empujándola a la cama, cuando Fleur se arrastró hacia atrás para darle más espacio, ella tiró de sus pantalones quitándoselos también la ropa interior, estaba desnuda, no podía ver algo más hermoso que eso, simplemente no, así que mientras la besaba se le trepó encima y comenzó a besarla con ferocidad, estaba tan caliente, tan enojada, dios, no podía más contra sus sentimientos así que los dejó ir de una. Así fue como tuvieron sexo, pero uno con furia, con dolor, con sufrimiento. Fleur quedo con tantas marcas que parecía recién salida de la guerra.

Cuando se durmieron, Hermione se sentó al borde, sin despertar a su novia, y comenzó a llorar, se sentía terrible, cómo podía hacerle eso, ambas sufrían lo que sería el próximo mes, no querían herir a nadie pero simplemente no se veía a sí misma sin ella.

Se fue directamente hacía el tejado ella también conocía como llegar ahí.

Gabrielle se despertó por las pisadas de ella, era extraño pero a pesar de tener el segundo sueño más pesado de todos los que estaban en esa casa, siempre se despertaba por estupideces como esas, así que cuando fue hacia donde estaban las pisadas, se quedó viendo, luego se sentó al lado de Hermione, la chica lloraba desconsolada y lastimosamente.

—Hey…quieres un poco—Le dio un vaso de soda, la chica sonrió rotamente y aceptó. No llevaba mucho tiempo allí pero se sorprendió lo fácil que fue encontrada.

—Gracias—Aceptó, secó sus lágrimas y bebió un poco de eso, era dulce, la bebida favorita de Fleur.

—Sabes, cuando estoy triste también vengo aquí, fue por eso que creí que estarías también, pero…no lo hagas, no te sientas así, mi hermana de verdad te ama aunque por las presiones de mi padre no puede rechazar a William, si no se casa con él no irá a la universidad y ella quiere hacerlo para poder trabajar de lo que ama

Hermione la miró con pena, sabía eso, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan triste que se sentía morir, no quería ser la segunda en su vida, quería despertar e ir a dormir con ella, no que durmiera y despertara con Williams, no malinterpreten él era un buen chico, excelente partido para cualquiera, pero ella simplemente no lo aceptaba y sabía muy bien que Fleur no lo amaba.

Luego de unas tres horas de seguir llorando hasta calmarse, Hermione abrazó y aceptó las caricias de Gaby que solo pretendía tranquilizarla.

Cuando estuvo consolada la acompaño hasta su cuarto y Hermione se fue hasta el suyo, estuvo media hora tendida en su cama sola, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se rindió y salió de allí, se apareció en su cuarto real en su propia casa, se largó a llorar, aun más desconsoladamente que antes, y se durmió así llorando abrazándose a su almohada. No fue hasta el día siguiente que sus padres la encontraron y se preocuparon por como estaba.

Se paso la semana entera en vela.

Al día siguiente Fleur despertó sola y desnuda en su cama, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento mientras lo hacían pudo tocar a Hermione, ella se lo había evitado, era como si no quisiera ser tocada por ella ni un poco.

Se puso a llorar y Gaby y Ginny fueron a consolarla.

—Se fue…se fue…me lo merezco…


	12. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

Fue toda una semana la que Hermione no se apareció, Ginny y Gabrielle trataban de consolar a Fleur pero no podían hacer nada estaba devastada, claro cualquiera lo estaría si su boda fuera a solo tres semanas, ella quería pasar el tiempo de soltera con ella, pero no pudo, por mala suerte tuvo que hacer sufrir a su chica. Así fue como se paso el tiempo como un alma en pena.

Fue entonces cuando luego de la semana apareció, con la mirada baja a mitad de la noche, Fleur corrió a abrazarla, y la otra le devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo.

—Perdona…perdóname se que ambas estamos en esto y lo sufres igual que yo, así que perdóname solo…solo que me tomó por sorpresa

Fleur la calló de un beso y continuaron abrazadas. Ginny y Gabrielle estaban allí viéndolas felices, esperaban que esa pelea nunca más ocurriese ellas se querían tanto.

Fleur la necesitaba como Hermione a ella, también Ginny necesitaba de Gabrielle, aunque ninguna diría eso.


	13. Cuerpos

**Cuerpos**

Desde ese día las cosas entre Hermione y Fleur cambiaron, se veían más tristes y distantes por más que estuviesen al lado, eso le dolía ver a Gabrielle al igual que Ginny que lo sentía por su amiga, no imaginaba lo que sería estar en su lugar, estar comprometida con alguien que no quería mientras ocultaba su relación con el amor de su vida con la compañera de su veela.

No, no podía concebirlo.

Con el paso de las horas llegó el momento de la comida Molly les gritó para que bajen sus hijos y los demás.

El frío del otro día persistía tal era el cambio climático que si continuaba habría nieve.

—Mmm…no quiero levantarme aun estoy bien así—Se quejaba Gabrielle quien estaba mirando al techo y Ginny de lado mirándole.

—Vamos, se que tienes hambre pude escuchar tu estómago desde mis sueños

Gabrielle solo se quejo murmurando incoherencias, a Ginny le pareció gracioso.

—Bueno si no te levantas de forma normal me veré obligada a intentar algo más

Y así se metió entre las sábanas, no entendía que haría allí Ginny, pero Gabrielle solo la miró expectante. Una vez a la altura de su abdomen comenzó a besarla allí, ahora entendía que haría. Beso a beso bajó hasta sus bragas, se las quitó y comenzó a darle besos a su centro.

—Ginnyyy…—Se preguntaba a que quería llegar con eso— ¿Qué haces?

—Despertarte claro está—Y con eso lamió su clítoris ya excitado por los besos previos, con ello la hizo gemir, Gabrielle separó más las piernas, la otra pasó las manos acariciando sus muslos internos luego el abdomen, mientras más lamía más sentía cómo se retorcía de placer debajo suyo. Cuando estaba acercándose al risco de placer ella la penetró con la lengua y mientras tanto la tocaba con los dedos en el clítoris. Gabrielle gemía y maldecía, pronto estaría teniendo ese gran orgasmo que lo sentía venir.

Mientras más aumentó la velocidad más rápido se acercó al final, cuando el momento llegó sintió esa presión en su lengua y sus jugos estallar, sabía condenadamente bien para su gusto, con la mano siguió penetrándola y tocándola para ayudarla a bajar de eso, y con la otra se limpió los rastros de ella que tenía chorreándole por la barbilla, había estado muy mojada al parecer. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno en ese momento.

—Dios Ginny… no puedo creer que te vuelvas mejor en esto con cada intento—Respiraba profundamente, la otra solo rió.

—Ven vamos a comer—Le dijo y ambas se cambiaron, con buzos de lana que Molly hizo como siempre.

Así cuando bajaron y se sentaron a comer, Gabrielle notó que estaba híper sensible solo con sentarse casi gime, eso era riesgoso, había mucha gente.

Ginny se tuvo que sentar en frente por falta de espacio y notó la cara de placer y sorpresa de la rubia cuando se sentó. Así que se sintió muy atraída a hacer algo que de verdad no debía.

Con ello mientras comían se quitó el zapato y levantó la pierna, llegó hasta las piernas de Gabrielle y le acarició la pantorrilla. Gabrielle la miro con advertencia pero se hizo la tonta así fue como pensó de que era solo invención suya ese toque. Pero cuando sintió cómo algo separó sus piernas y le acarició lentamente metiéndose hasta su centro las cosas cambiaron, quiso apartarlo pero cuando lo tocó apretó su centro, ella gimió con fuerza y todos la miraron sin entender, ella aparentó haberse quemado la lengua con el pastel de carne que ciertamente estaba caliente.

Fleur le dio un vaso de agua y lo tomó, fingió estar mejor. Pero ella no era tonta pudo ver la cara llena de intenciones de Ginny y alzó una ceja, vaya vaya, que forma de pasar la comida.

El día fue ligero, hoy irían a escocía por un partido todos, estarían en su carpa encantada hasta que sea hora. Así que todos al terminar subieron a guardar y preparar sus cosas, sus ropas para salir y estar unos días. Ya solo faltaba un día para la boda, y la tensión entre Fleur y Hermione había aumentado, no lo diría pero era así.

Tocaron el traslador y aparecieron al lado de la carpa, allí tenían pesas para compartir de a dos, Ginny con Gabrielle por supuesto y Fleur con Hermione sin dudarlo, lo que les pareció una pérdida de espacio era la segunda cama, ambas parejas dormían juntas, así que unieron las camas y con un hechizo hizo que sean dobles, así estaba muchísimo mejor.

Estarían allí al menos cuatro o cinco días, los demás tenían que asegurarse de practicar y prepararse para la boda pero ellas sabían que nunca lo estarían.


	14. Piel

**Piel**

La noche que llegaron no era necesario ir porque el partido no era hasta el día siguiente a la noche, así que ellas utilizaron ese tiempo a gusto. Hermione y Fleur se pasaron hablando o en sus camas, porque no podían separarse.

Ginny acariciaba el cabello de Gabrielle, estaban enredadas entre sí, piernas y los brazos en la cintura de la otra. La otra también le acariciaba pero la mejilla. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, la sensación de sus pieles eran muy suaves, tibias y se sentían muy bien al tacto. Así que mientras se mantenían ahí, no querían moverse.

—Me siento mal por ellas…

—Sí no la deben estar pasando bien, de seguro aprovecharán estos días al máximo

—Mi hermana y Hermione lo harán como conejo de eso no hay dudas

Ambas se echaron a reír, y se mantuvieron así, hablando hasta que les vino el sueño.

Durmieron muy bien, ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo y su piel contra la de ella, era tan linda la sensación que no despertaron temprano sino hasta que Fleur fue a despertarlas a la fuerza, ella y Hermione se les tiraron encima haciéndoles cosquillas y llenándolas de besos.

—Ahhh salgan babosas

—Sí quítense, quiiitense—Y Gabrielle las empujo, riendo se levantaron y esperaron a que se vistiera para que todas bajasen a comer.


	15. Aroma

**Aroma**

Mientras veían el partido Gabrielle la llenaba de besos, y hundía su cara en su cuello, amaba el olor de piel, era tan dulce, tan atrayente. A penas había visto el partido por estar haciendo eso, así que cuando ganaron solo grito porque los demás lo hicieron. Ginny luego la regaño por eso pero se ablando al saber que fue su culpa.

Festejaron con todos los demás fanáticos, hicieron una gran parrillada y comieron todos juntos alrededor de una fogata, la pasaron muy bien, estaban tan llenas que al terminar de comer y festejar solo llegaron a la carpa y se arrastraron hasta el baño para ducharse, lo hicieron rápido, y se durmieron juntas. Gabrielle definitivamente amaba el olor de esa chica, porque durmió apegada a ella, oliendo su piel, era tan dulce que lo amaba, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.


	16. Cuello

**Cuello**

El tiempo se detiene, la boda está a solo días, hoy es la práctica, y Hermione amaneció llorando, durmió llorando y comió sola en su pieza llorando Molly creía que estaba enferma pero los demás sabían por qué era en realidad.

Cuando Fleur se estaba poniendo el vestido para practicar, Gabrielle le ayudaba pero tenía ganas de ir a consolar a Hermione aunque no le correspondiera.

—Hey…por qué no vas a hablar con Hermione—Le preguntó mientras le hacía el rímel, porque la otra estaba tan deprimida que no podía moverse fácilmente.

—Está bien, ire…pero primero termina con eso por favor—Un rato después apareció frente a Hermione que ayudaba con la decoración.

Puso un ramo de las flores preferidas de Fleur en las mesas, la otra sonrió amaba esos detalles cómo sabía todo de ella y ella de Hermione.

La nombrada se dio vuelta para verla con una sonrisa—y ¿Qué tal te parece?—Le preguntó refiriéndose a las mesas y paredes todas decoradas a gusto, Fleur sonrió también cómo no amar a esa mujer, la tomó de los hombros y la beso le dijo que le parecía genial. La otra se separó y le dijo que tuviera cuidado que William podía aparecer y no quería que las viera así, y con eso su mirada se ensombreció con tristeza.

Fleur a mala gana asintió, las cosas entre ellas estaban raras por lo que se acercaba el día, nadie quería decir nada pero sabían lo que pasaría en esa fecha y Hermione evitaba pensarlo siquiera aunque era muy difícil de hacer ya que estaban ahí en la iglesia…vaya cosa.

Hermione solo siguió con lo suyo dejando a Fleur que vaya hacía donde Willam y siga practicando.

Gabrielle andaba preocupada tanto que casi se atraganta cuando toma de golpe un chocolate caliente, Ginny le da golpecitos en la espalda para que lo escupa. Así fue como pasaron gran parte de la tarde, Hermione evitando ver la ceremonia fingiendo para que Molly ni Arthur sospecharan pero Fleur la miraba triste, sabía que era una sonrisa rota la que lucía todo el día.

Cuando terminaron de hacer todo, Hermione agachó la cabeza y antes de llorar se disculpó y se retiro, nadie dijo ni se preocupo al respecto pero Fleur y las chicas sí, sabían que si se iba no iban a poder agarrarla, sus mejillas estaban húmedas de tanto llorar, cuando la rubia la alcanzo la abrazó por la espalda para detenerla.

—Hey no te vayas por favor…no lo hagas

Pero seguía llorando, nada de lo que dijera la haría volver a ese horrible lugar con William—No Fleur…tu sabes que ya no puedo, por favor déjame ir tengo que recuperar fuerzas para cuando mi pesadilla este haciéndose realidad, sin necesidad de verla sabía que tenía la cara de absoluto dolor, así que la soltó luego de besarle el hombro, Hermione se desvaneció…y no aparecería hasta el gran día que tanto temían.

Ginny miró con tristeza la escena no podía creer lo que sufrían esas dos y no podría entenderlo claro, Gabrielle la abrazó por la espalda y con besos en todo el cuello la llevo a otro lado dándole privacidad a Fleur que tanto la necesitaba.


	17. Juego

**_Juegos_**

**_¿Y si jugamos a qué no es verdad?_**

Hermione debería volver mañana ya que era el día de bodas, faltaba ya solo un día, Fleur no lo podía creer estaba que moría por dentro pero sonriendo tristemente a lo que decía su futuro esposo, nadie notaba lo rota que estaba excepto las chicas, Fred y George, quienes solo podían mirarla tristemente no podían hacer nada lo hecho hecho esta y ahora tenía que casarse con el joven Willam.

Así cuando terminaron de comer se fue afuera, las chicas a nadar al lago y los chicos hacía afuera para jugar en la montaña de pasto a Quidditch era la primera vez que Ginny se negaba por estar con Gaby y pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo apuesto a que se roba a la novia—Decía Fred

—Yo que se escapa sola y Hermione va tras ella—George apuntaba esta vez

—Más bien creo que nada de eso, sino que se casará y Hermione se irá llorando antes de que digan el sí—Le decía Ron

—Para mí ella va a decir simplemente que no y va a buscar a Hermione y va a mostrarles a todos que esta con ella con un beso o algo—Agregó Harry, así fue como apostaron veinte galeones de oro a eso.

Ginny nadaba tranquila, tratando de diluir sus pensamientos con las brazadas al agua, Gabrielle la miraba sentada en el muelle de madera, tomando sol sin proponérselo y mojando sus pies un poco.

Le había ofrecido nadar con ella pero prefirió estar afuera pensando un poco al contrario de ella, así que solo aceptó y se metió.

El día fue una mierda todos estaban expectantes y Fleur solo tan apagada que no comió nada en todo el día, a excepción de una barra de cereal y un café como desayuno luego decía no tener hambre o estar nauseosa Molly no le decía nada porque sabía lo que los nervios de una boda podían hacer, ella en su tiempo perdió mucho peso por ello y el estrés de hacer las cosas preparativos para ello.

Fleur solo se dedicó a estar quieta en su cuarto mirando el techo Molly no sospechaba que la verdadera razón tenía nombre, y no era precisamente el de su hijo.


	18. Sensualidad

**_Oh vaya gracias anón por decirme, no me habita dado cuenta que confundí caps jajaj_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sensualidad<span>_**

El terrible gran día había llegado, Hermione despertó ese día con nauseas, había vomitado al menos unas cinco veces esa noche, había dormido terrible y no podía abrir los ojos pero tenía que hacerlo, ponerse el vestido de dama de honor y asistir al horroroso evento, pero no, no quería se oponía fuertemente a eso. Pero ya que, no podía hacerlo, la vida se lo evitaba.

Fleur despertó igual o peor, llorando, paso toda la noche así llorando entre sueños estaba descansada pero se sentía como mierda.

Tan mal estaba que ni se inmutó en bajar en ropa interior, nadie le dijo nada, Ginny incluso le ayudó con todo.

Hermione se pintó cubriendo esas horribles ojeras y ojos hinchados lo mejor posible, aunque ambas lo hicieron se notaba que algo iba mal, pero los ciegos de los Weasley excepto por Ginny no lo notaron. Ambas estaban hechas las más sensuales del lugar.

William ya entró al altar todo feliz y con su hermoso traje nuevo, Ron se quejaba de que él tenía uno nuevo mientras que siempre usaba el mismo todos los años para navidad y fiestas, su madre le dijo que cuando se case le comprarían uno nuevo, el solo bufó.

Era hora que salga Fleur, Hermione estaba ahí parada mirando el ramo de sus manos mientras estaba tan apagada que parecía muerta, ni miraba a nadie solo quería que acabe de una vez.

Fleur se tardó más de lo debido estaba dando vueltas en círculos, Gaby tuvo que ir a apurarla para que no haga esperar a nadie, Sus padres y los de William estaban que no aguantaban la felicidad igual que los de Hermione que fueron invitados, al igual que más familias y amigos de ellos.

Cuando el momento llegó William dijo que aceptaba, ahora le tocaba a Fleur, que tenía una cara de pánico que parecía que vio a IT.

Así que cuando le tocó a ella dijo…

—Lo siento, no puedo—Y se largó corriendo.

Fred dijo un Sí, Harry, Ron y George contra su gusto le dieron el dinero.

Hermione se quedo medio estática hasta que se dio cuenta, Ginny le dijo que vaya tras ella y reaccionó, sobrepasó a William que también corría tras ella, en ese momento entendió lo que pasaba así que se detuvo y las miró, no podía hacer nada, no lo amaba, vaya cosa, así que con una sonrisa y negando entró de nuevo diciéndole a todos que estaban invitados a la comida como disculpa, pero la boda se cancelaba.

Cuando alcanzó a Fleur Hermione la abrazó fue tan rápido y fuerte que cayeron al pasto y rodaron hasta quedar entre un campo de Lirios, habían elegido ese lugar por eso, porque era precioso con campos de flores impresionantes.

—D-Déjame—Le rogaba Fleur pero no podía decirlo fuerte o con convicción por el llanto.

Hermione se negó y la abrazó más fuerte aún.

—Tranquila ya pasó, estoy aquí y nada de lo que hiciste fue malo—Pero lloraba mal. Así que le beso las mejillas secándole las lágrimas.

—P-Pero a-arruine todo…yo

—De eso nada, hiciste lo correcto, ¡dios Fleur!, me elegiste, no pensé que lo harías—Le dijo totalmente feliz, Fleur solo siguió llorando.

—Por supuesto tonta…no podría vivir sin ti

Y desde el otro lado las chicas las miraban mientras se abrazaban

—Y vivieron felices para siempre y comieron perdices—Decía Ginny

—Que cursi amor—Y ambas rieron viendo la enternecedora escena.


	19. Pechos

**_Pechos_**

Esa noche no pudo pasar más tiempo en la fiesta arruinada de bodas, aunque ya se había cancelado ellas igual decidieron quedarse, pero pronto se pasaron de allí y se fueron a casa, Ginny fue a la heladera y tomó un vaso de leche en lo que Gabrielle se desvestía en la entrada, cuando llegó a su cuarto estaba acostada allí.

—No piensas dormir ahora ¿O sí?—Le preguntó pícaramente Gabrielle dejando el vaso de leche y otro de chocolate caliente.

Así fue como pasaron la noche, Ginny rio y negó de cabeza y tomó camisa y la arrastró por allí y la beso con amor. Era un día extraño pero quería hacerlo ahí mismo, mañana volverían a Hogwarts, así de esa forma, allí le sería difícil estar con ella, porque Gabrielle estaba en Beauxbatons, porque así no podría verle.

Ginny le estaba besando muy apasionadamente, acariciando todo lo que podía, mordiendo sus labios, chupándolos, lamiéndolos, era una sensación única, mientras más tiempo pasaban juntas menos podían cambiar las cosas con ella.

Era extraño de verdad, pero le amaba, le tocó los pechos, la cintura y los muslos, la otra se dejaba hacer.

Ginny pasó su mano hasta su intimidad, le quitó la braga y comenzó a tocarla con mucho cariño allí abajo, gimió. Gabrielle solo estaba bajo su hechizo, le amaba con ganas y así se dejó hacer, aunque procuró de nuevo devolverle lo que ella le hizo, mientras más tiempo pasaban juntas más era el tiempo en el que siempre estaba a punto de llegar, de esa forma mientras más estaban así más orgasmos tenía.

Le costó muy poco acostumbrarse a la sensación que eso le causaba era rarísimo pero lo amaba.

Cuando despertó, Gabrielle, salió de la cama no sin antes darle un buen y profundo beso a la otra, se bañó y bajó a desayunar, mientras lo hacía una chica apareció una lechuza con una carta, ella comenzó a leerle.

_Querida Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_Te habla la capitana del equipo de Hollyhead, has sido aceptada nuevamente para realizar otra prueba hubieses sido parte del equipo como las demás pero preferimos ponerte a prueba de nuevo con otra chica sobresaliente, si eres capaz de pasarla podrás estar con nosotras como parte oficial del equipo,_

_Con los mejor deseos __**La capitana de las Hollyheads**_

Gabrielle abrió la boca a más no poder, no sabía que se había presentado de nuevo.

Así fue como pasó un tiempo junto a ella. Prepararon sus cosas, limpió todo, pero así cuando terminaron de hacer sus maletas, ella se fue con su novia en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero no dijo nada sobre lo de la prueba de las Arpías de Hollyhead porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella más sabía que no era buena idea.

Estaban con Luna hablando como siempre con tranquilidad, así fue como se comenzaron a cambiarse, paso a paso, ella le era su mejor amiga pero siempre hablaban de cosas diferentes.

Mientras más lo hacían estaban felices de su relación, pero no creía posible que pasase algo malo por lo de ocultarle lo de la carta, la había dejado donde las demás estaban, para que la vea sin saber que ella lo hizo también.


	20. Seducción

**_Seducción_**

Hermione pasó el tiempo con Fleur en Francia, no quería dejarla sola no luego de lo que hizo en el altar nunca pensó que podía ser capaz de ello, siempre había sido así, entonces solo lo dejó ser, Fleur despertó sola en la cama.

_Qué extraño, ¿Y Hermione?_

Se levantó y con pereza se fue a bañarse, se enjabonó y se limpió toda, se lavó el pelo y lo enjuagó, salió de allí, tomó la toalla y se fue a cambiarse, pero se decidió por usar una braga y una camisa azul con constelaciones en ella.

Se fue caminando hasta la cocina mientras se pasaba con languidez la mano por el pelo, cuando llegó hasta allí se quedó expectante. Ella solo se acercó a abrazarle por la espalda, le besó en el hombro, le bajó la remera un poco y continuó con ese beso encantador, se quedó sorprendida le había gustado, mientras pasó el día con ella, llegaron Apolline y su esposa, de esa forma se dejó estar, le gustaba que sea así de cariñosa, siempre lo había sido sobre todo en las tardes y el mediodía era algo que no podía evitar, le amaba, de esa forma fue así como

Cuando el primer día comenzó estaba embobada con ella, le había dicho que la vería cada fin de semana que se aparecería allí y la pasarían juntas sin evitarlo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada y a veces se escaparían a la ciudad a pasear, ver una película muggle o algo.

No entendía como estaban así de bien juntas a pesar de eso que pasaba.

Ella le besó con amor, estaban en Beauxbatons en medio de su parque, Ginny estaba babeándose por ella, Gabrielle había ido a comprar algo para tomar, un café con chocolate con ella, y la otra un chocolate caliente, estaban que no se aguantaban nada, se amaban a mas no poder, eran la una para la otra.

—Ten—Le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso, la otra sonrió y se dejó estar, así fue como comenzó a beberlo, estaba delicioso.

—Me encanta—Le agradeció, y la otra solo sonrió y le limpió la comisura del labio.

—Está delicioso, me encanta, en serio que si, así que si no te molesta me encanta eso.

Sabían que no era lo correcto sentirse como se sentían, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer por ello, así que cuando se pasaron el fin de semana juntas ella no pudo evitar pedirle que le dijese a sus padres.

Ginny estaba que no se lo creía.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte si lo haces, porque si te dejan sola, puedes siempre venir a quedarte en mi casa amor

—Lo sé, lo sé pero no me gustaría que algo así pasase, entiéndeme, no estoy lista…aun no Gaby...

Y ese fue el fin de la discusión, hasta que no lo soportó y quedaron para verse de nuevo esta vez en casa de Ginny como todas las vacaciones, porque había pasado un mes desde que estuvieron en el colegio y más otros más.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba con ella, con su madre a punto de contarle lo que más le pesaba en el corazón.

—Ma…tenemos que hablar—Le pidió mientras esta cocinaba lo que cenarían, su madre asitió y esperó a terminar cuando lo hizo se fue con Ginny al patio.

—Ma…yo…

—Vamos, tu puedes hablar, no hay nada que temer.

—Claro que sí, porque tu no sabes que te contaré y temo lo peor

—Por qué clase de bruja me tomas, ven vamos cuéntame

—Bueno mamá, verás, viste que me gustaba Harry Potter

—No me digas que ahora salen juntos y no me dijiste nada

—No, dios no, a él le veo solo como a un amigo

—Entonces que es—La mujer comenzaba a desesperar

—Bueno es simple, ma soy…soy lesbiana

—Pero qué…

—Exacto, mi novia, la mujer que creíste que era Dean Tomas o Harry, es en realidad otra mujer y la mejor del mundo, es Gabrielle

—Oh dios mío hija, no puedo creerlo.

La otra solo dijo que lo superara que nada le cambiaría eso, así fue como recibió un cachetazo y la echó de su casa hasta que no cambiara de pensamientos y dejara de ser lo que era, pero Ginny le juro que eso era imposible y que perdía tiempo.

Cuando ella llegó a casa de la rubia, estaba toda llorando y empapada porque era un día lluvioso.

—Oh corazón, pasa, pasa, te traeré una toalla quédate en la sala, pero no te sientes—Dijo amablemente Apolline.

Cuando Ginny asintió y le dijo que no era posible que se quedara mucho tiempo porque no quería molestarle, pero la mujer insistió y ganó.

Gabrielle bajó al instante y se encontró con que su novia charlaba plácidamente con su madre era algo que nunca creyó posible, claro le había dicho a sus padres y ambos la aceptaron sabían cómo podían ser las veelas aun cuando no fueran completamente una, con su otra mitad, con el compañero de toda la vida.

Así que con mucho placer ambos le dejaron quedarse con ella en su casa, no le molestó para nada, eran felices con ellos, es más, hasta la invitaron a quedarse todas las vacaciones hasta que sus padres cambiaran de parecer, ellos le hablarían porque comprendían lo difícil que podía ser para unos padres tradicionalistas un cambio así de grande, no era como si fuese tan solo un cambio de escuela o algo así de fácil, no, tenían que aceptar que su hija era toda una lesbiana por su amiga de toda la vida, y eso era algo muy difícil de aceptar cuando no estaban muy preparados que digamos, así de esa forma se dejó ser, pasaron juntas esos dos meses sin que le molestara nadie ni nada.

Es más Ginny le seducía mientras sus padres estaban presentes, Gabrielle le quería matar aunque dudaba si besarla también, cosa que optó por lo primero le mataría y luego si tenía mucha suerte y ganas, le daría un beso.


	21. Cautiva

**_Cautiva_**

Pasó un tiempo sola, estaba solitaria y muy triste, así fue como paso un tiempo en su casa. Fleur estaba besándole y Hermione estaba muy feliz con ella, sus padres no habían tomado muy bien eso pero no se dejó molestar, pero le bastaba con saber que ella era aceptada por sus padres en su casa. Así fue cómo el mes junto con las vacaciones pasó, ella simplemente quería que sus padres aceptaran pero no podía saberlo, porque estaban muy felices con ella.

Hermione se despertó otro día más con ella, le besó al verla en su cama. Cuando estaba en la cocina recibió un beso en el hombro y la volteó y le hizo sentarse en la mesa de cocina, comenzó a besarle con pasión pero esta vez en sus labios, siempre pasó con ella el verano pero este era diferente, le amaba como a nadie, era simple, era su novia y listo, hace un tiempo se lo había pedido y aceptó, hasta Ginny y Gabrielle se hicieron novias en ese tiempo.

Cuando pasaron más allí, Fleur se mantuvo cautiva en sus hechizos, amores y sentimientos, era como si nunca estaba llena de sus cariños.

Pasó el tiempo en sus brazos, ella le preparó comida ambas comieron juntas hasta que llegó Apolline solo las dejaba ser, estaba feliz por su hija al igual que su padre, ambas estaban muy de acuerdo con que si su hija quería estar con ella mejor, amor era amor, le gustaba que sea así.


	22. Tierna

**_Tierna_**

Pasó un tiempo juntas, ella le gustaba estar con ella, Gabrielle había aprendido a estar junto a ella a pesar de que estaba en Beauxbatons siempre se veían cuando podían, de esa forma no pasaban tiempo solas y tristes.

Para Fleur era más difícil, porque comprarse el departamento para ellas, en esta época del año parecía algo imposible, un mero sueño porque mientras más pasaban juntas más sabía que algo estaba mal, era así de simple, ella siempre había pasado el tiempo con su novia, pero ahora que estaba en el otro colegio le costaba imaginarse un tiempo sin ella, así que prefirió estar con ella de otra forma, pensó en algo diferente.

Cuando podía se aparecía en su casa, siempre había sido algo extraño, pero siempre se mantuvo indiferente a ello, pero así era.

Pasó un tiempo a solas con ella, y su madre le pidió que se quedase cuanto tiempo quisiera, así fue como ella le sugirió una boda entre ellas dos, ya que les debía una luego del fracaso de la otra, Williams estaba un poco herido por ello, aunque lo entendía, su hermanita estaba muy colada por ella, se dio cuenta cuando las vio juntas el día antes de la boda, pero quiso ignorarle pero no pudo.

De esa forma solo escupió el chocolate caliente cuando lo mencionó.

—Dios mío, dio santo, pero que dices mamá—Le dijo Hermione y Fleur se quedó boquiabierta.

Le limpió la leche de sus labios. La madre se río.

—Tranquila mi amor, puedes limpiarle a gusto, se que se besan y hacen cosas mayores cuando estaban a solas.

Hermione volvió a escupir su bebida, Fleur también.

—Dios madre, calla— Y Apolline solo río

—Calma calma, cómo crees que hacemos las cosas con tu padre, si éramos igualitos a ustedes en la escuela.

—Vamos, no quiero, solo no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Eran sumamente adorables, porque se veían sonrojadas, así fue como conoció las cosa que su madre hacía con sus padres. Era asqueroso de pensarlo.


	23. Salvaje

**_Salvaje_**

Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir con ella, porque les costó un tiempo encontrar un buen departamento sin escatimar costos, porque ella había pagado con su dinero todo el que tenía que era muchísimo, de esa forma se lo compraron no lo alquilaron, estaba en Francia, era grande con muchas habitaciones una linda vista del mar.

Así fue como pasaron un tiempo pero no sabía qué hacer, así fue como pasó un tiempo con ella allí. Amaba a Hermione con toda su alma, y aun más cuando era salvaje era una personalidad que siempre le gustó, cuando se encontró con ella esa noche luego de volver del colegio ella estaba allí cocinando siempre cocinaba ella, quería prepararle algo mañana en su aniversario, luego de tantos años juntas Fleur comenzó a pensar en un boda, tal y como su madre bromeó con ello, pero quería hacerlo estaba lista para tener algo con esa chica.

Así fue como luego de tanto, se dejó hacer y permitió estar con ella.

—Hey ven, tengo que decirte algo—Le dijo, así de esa forma se quedó con ella, se sentó en frente y comenzó a comer, así que ella se quedó besándole.

—Muy bien, qué es eso

—Bueno…yo creo que estamos en tiempo de …casarnos, no te parece amor

Hermione se quedó raramente sorprendida.

—Vamos…

Así Fue como pasó el rato queriendo pasar de largo de esa pregunta, no quería mentir diciendo de que no creía eso, porque si lo creía, quería casarse con ella, le amaba, pero no sabía si eso era lo correcto, solo quería pensar que si lo era, así de esa forma se dejó ser, y con ello pasó el día en sus brazos, le amaba más de lo que debería, pero nadie dijo nada sobre ello, solo la dejaban ser, los primeros en aceptar su relación fueron sus hermanas, y su igualmente gay hermanita, sus padres igual así fue como pasaron el tiempo juntas se amaban, el día les pasó rápido de esa forma.

Pero Hermione no pudo pasar de la pregunta, pero no pudo, así fue como pasó algo entre ellas, Apolline decidió planificar su boda ocultándole sobre ello, pero fue fácil, porque así era la cosa.

Cuando se enteraron que iban a casarse Hermione tiró a la mierda todo su chocolate caliente, no lo soportaba, era como si no pudiese con sus demonios, era algo extraño pero le amaba con ganas, así fue como se dejó estar, con el tiempo estaban juntas.

La boda se anunció para esa tarde, así fue como ambas pasaron el día sorprendidísimas, pero no dijeron más porque no les convenía, solo lo dejaron estar. Pero no podían hacer otra cosa.


	24. Erótico

**_Erótico_**

Mientras Gabrielle escuchaba la noticia de la futura boda entre su hermana y su novia, ella solo se quedó sin creérselo.

—Hey, no puedo creerlo, así como siempre estaba planeado, no puedo creerlo pasaran a ser esposas y nosotras cuñadas, oh mi dios, oh mi santo dios—Sonrió, ella simplemente se pasó el día pensando en ello, así fue como se quedó a solas con ellas.

Ginny también se quedó sorprendida por ello, era algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaron de las otras dos mayores, así que estaba feliz por ello. Siempre fue así siempre era algo raro.

Así que cuando el día estuvo cerca, a solo una semana, justo cuando las vacaciones terminaron, ella solo no podía decir nada. Las practicas comenzaron, ella solo se mantuvo al margen porque sabía que Williams solo estuvo muy triste en ese tiempo así que pasó tiempo con el para evitarlo, porque no quería hacerle más daño pero simplemente le gustaba ella, pero así eran las cosas.

Ese día de las despedida Hermione se esforzó en forma de pasar la noche con ella, así como pasó las horas besándola con pasión,, estuvo un tiempo con ella hasta que las cosas se pusieron eróticas, no quiso hacer nada, porque sabía que pasaría algo malo, porque sabía que estaban en la sala y sus padres podían encontrarle, así que solo se quedó sorprendida, pero no pudo hacer o decir más, porque sus deseos eran más poderosos que ellas


	25. Boca

**_Boca_**

Siempre estuvo en su casa, Ginny se fue hacía donde estaba el departamento, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero así fue como siempre fueron las cosas, ella solo quería estar junto a ella, así que sus padres no pudieron hacer más que aceptarlo por más que no quisieran, así que Molly le invitó a Gabrielle a su casa, y también a sus padres, cuando despertó la encontró a Gabrielle durmiendo en su misma cama.

—Hey, qué haces, por qué duermes, tenemos que almorzar juntas—Le dijo con una sonrisa, y se le tiró encima.

Ginny solo se quedó sorprendida, allí, pero siempre le tomó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero las cosas pasaron como lo habían esperado.

Ella solo se dejó ser, cuando el día pasó se acostumbraron a hace practicas matutinas para la boda, de esa forma las cosas pasaron rápido.

Así que solo pasó un tiempo con ella, la boda estaba tan cerca que se sentía a morir, ella solo se sonrojó, ella solo le dejó en paz, así fue como le tomó de su cara y le besó lo labios, su boca era muy placentera, siempre era como si fuere la primera vez.


	26. Posesivo

**_Posesivo_**

Ginny normalmente no era de las posesivas pero con Gabrielle era otra cosa, casi no soportaba que su hermana y Hermione se pasara tiempo molestándolas con cariños demasiados íntimos a la chica.

Mientras Ginny dormía sobre su regazo Gabrielle y Apolline estaban en la sala de estar leyendo sobre direcciones de departamentos. La chica no sabía pero a su espalda la mujer y su hija estaban planeando lo que sería de ellas en el siguiente año y eso era que vivirían juntas y estudiarían en la misma universidad, mientras Ginny sería una Arpía de Hollyhead Gabrielle sería Auror o algo del ministerio pero aun así la primera estudiaría algo para cuando se jubile ya que en los deportes mágicos por el riesgo y demás tenían que hacerlo jóvenes a eso de los treinta y cinco o menos.

Cuando Ginny comenzó a despertar la joven francesa le dio los papeles de casas para que no los viese y su madre se fue a la cocina para terminar la cena. Gabrielle le había invitado unos días mientras Fleur y Hermione planeaban sus cosas de futuras esposas o como sea.

—Buenas tardes, casi te duermes y pasas la noche entera durmiendo sin comer—Le dijo con gracia Gabrielle dándole un suave beso en la frente.

La otra no se conformó con eso y le besó en los labios.

—Vamos a comer que de seguro tu madre nos espera

Bajaron juntas y terminaron de poner la mesa, llegó su madre y su padre para comer, la comida fue simple y bien francesa como Apolline acostumbraba a cocinar para su familia además a Ginny le encantaba y se le veía en la mirada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hermione Fleur decidió quedarse allí un tiempo ahora ambas planeaban quedarse solas y vivir juntas sin saber de los planes de la pequeña francesa y su madre pero así era mejor así no dirían nada aún.

Así es como pasaron un largo día juntas, ambas parejas lo disfrutaron muchísimo.


	27. Excitación

**_Excitación_**

Fleur jadeaba, Hermione le había acorralado contra el lavamanos mientras asaltaba su centro con pasión, la excitación de ambas había llegado hasta un punto incontrolable por lo que sin aguantar más cuando la chica salió de bañarse Hermione le alcanzó para besarle.

Mientras tanto los padres de Hermione estaban limpiando la casa. Cuando terminaron su madre le llamó para comer.

—Cuando terminen asegúrense de tomar otra ducha cariño—Y ambas se sonrojaron pero hicieron lo que la mujer le dijo, se bañaron donde tuvieron otra ronda.

En casa de los Delacour Ginny estaba aun roncando muy abrazada a Gabrielle ella no podía quitársela porque la chica era demasiado cariñosa y apegada a esas horas.

—Ginnyyyy quitateee, quiero ir al baño o me haré encimaa— Se quejó la rubia sin poder apartarla ni un centímetro estaba muy bien agarrada.

—Ugh, solo un rato más

—Que no, me estoy haciendo encima

—Vale…solo un segundo—Y se apartó, la chica corrió al baño. Mientras la otra no estaba Ginny se vistió y bajó a desayunar y por mala suerte encontró los papeles de la futura mudanza y las casas que habían visto, ella se quedó muda, ¿A caso pensaba que vivirían juntas?

—Y esto…—Dijo sin pensar que era escuchada por Apolline

—Oh, lo viste, es una lástima, pensamos en hacer una sorpresa—Dijo sentándose en frente de ella, la otra solo se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir. Entonces bajó Gabrielle.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo—Vio como tenía los papeles en su mano.

—Sí tu madre me dijo que era sorpresa, perdón por arruinarla pero cuándo pensabas decírmelo

—Bueno, en realidad no lo planeaba aun, sería cuando ya tuviera todo seguro porque no quería ilusionarte para luego decirte que por un inconveniente no se pudo, además eres tú la que me contagió las ganas de vivir juntas, así que bueno…

Ginny río—Está bien, no me molesta solo me hubiese gustado verlo contigo

—Y lo hiciste, recuerdas ese día que te hice elegir una casa por si hipotéticamente me mudara contigo

—No lo creo, en serio viviremos en esa gran casa que estaba genial

—Exacto

—Amo la idea, no puedo esperar—Le beso sin recordar que estaba frente a Apolline y la mujer río

—Bueno cuando estén listas terminen de acomodar sus cosas que iremos a la inmobiliarias para poder terminar de hacer los acuerdos para la próxima mudanza aunque les falte un tiempo.


End file.
